


Flirting at the Gym

by mafkaast



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU Fanfic, Anal Sex, Babylon, Boxing, Clubbing, Dancing, Eventual Fluff, Fighting, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gay Sex, Gay best friends, Grinding, Gym, Louis tries to get Harry, M/M, One Shot, Queer as Folk, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Harry, Top!Liam, Zayn and Niall fighting over Liam, alternative universe, blowjob, bottom!Louis, bottom!Zayn, flamboyant louis, fluffy end, gays, handjob, personal trainer, sweet end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafkaast/pseuds/mafkaast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Shot: Flirting at the Gym (Larry Stylinson - Ziam & Niam/Zialliam ot3)</p><p>In which three gay best friends (Louis, Zayn and Niall) are flirting with guys at the gym.<br/>Or where Louis is flirting with Harry the personal trainer and where Zayn and Niall are fighting over Liam, the boxing teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flirting at the gym part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all FICTION! Nothing is real, just based on the boys of One Direction.  
> I really had fun writing it at 3 in the morning xd haha.  
> Hope you enjoy, tell me!  
> And also tell me if you have any criticism, I can learn from that. But nothing like: Zayn isn't gay or something like that. Like I just said it's all fiction.

“So, I was putting on pants on one of the shops window mannequins,” Louis explains while making gestures with his hands and doing squats' at the same time. “When suddenly this guy comes up and coughs very loudly. So I look up and guess what? My face is just inches away from his crotch. And believe me it was hugeee.” 

Niall and Zayn laugh at one of many hilarious stories Louis is babbling while continuing their work-out on the cross trainer.

“So did you blow him right there?” Niall asks curiously and he wiggles suggestively with his eyebrows.

“Of course I did, I just opened his zip and took his huge cock out and started sucking right away.” 

They nod. Zayn and Niall know he didn’t do it. As much as Louis maybe likes cock, he likes his job at little bit too much to give it up for a random blowjob. 

Zayn, Niall and Louis met each other at a gay bar. All three of them were only around 18 years old. It was their first ‘gay’ experience. Louis flirted with both Niall and Zayn, but they ended up being best friends. They even came out to their families and friends in the same week.  
It’s their policy that no matter how busy they are, they always go to the gym with each other at least three times a week. That way they keep up with each other’s life, keep in shape and check out guys at the gym. Sometimes even score a guy. 

“Okay I didn’t, but he was really…” Louis abruptly stops as Harry Styles walks by. Completely coincidentally Louis goes down a little further with his legs and sticks his bum out just a little bit more. 

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” Harry asks interested. Interested in a way a personal trainer does. There is not a hint of flirtation behind his words. It’s just polite and nice. 

“Oh Hazza! How I’ve missed you,” Louis speaks overly dramatic and places both of his hands on his own heart. 

“We’re fine,” Zayn speaks for the three of them.

“How are you?” Niall asks, partly out of breath.

“I’m good,” he smiles. 

Harry wants to walk away but Louis stops him by grabbing his wrist. “So Hazza, I’m trying a different kind of squat. It’s supposed to work on my ass, you know? But I’m not quite sure if I’m doing it right. Maybe you can watch and tell me?” Louis asks fake-innocently. 

Harry nods and he somewhat stands back to get a better view of Louis’ new squat technique. 

Louis shows him and of course it’s not on purpose that he goes just a little deeper, showing off his amazing ass.

Harry smiles at him. “I think you’re doing it right, just don’t go too deep if you really want to work on your bum muscles,” he explains as polite as ever.

“Oh,” Louis sighs heavily. “But how do I know I exercise the muscles in my ass? Maybe you can feel, you know? Just so we’re sure I train the right muscles.” 

Harry chuckles at Louis’ proposition, but walks away. 

“Ah it was worth a shot right?” Zayn says empathetic.

\----------

“You and boxing?” Niall laughs. 

“Pff,” Louis scuffs with an offended look. “I can do it! I can be manly and tough if I want to be.” 

“I’m sure you can do it well,” Harry smiles friendly from behind the reception desk.

“You see, you see!” Louis screams, pointing at Harry. “Some people do believe in me. Oh thank you Hazza.” If Harry wasn’t a personal trainer and this wasn't his workplace, Louis would just dive in and kiss him on the mouth.

Harry looks up at Louis and curiously asks him: “so, you’re thinking of signing up than?” 

Louis is stunned and appalled. “Of course not!” he replies outraged and adds. “I’m not really a big fan of bruises or sweating.” 

“Well too bad, I’m going to check it out. If you or any of you change your minds, I’ll see you there next Thursday.”

“Well to be honest,” Louis quickly declares. “I was just joking. I do like some boxing now and then. Where can we sign up?” 

“WE?” Niall asks in disbelief. “I’m not going!’ 

“I’ll just grab the registration form, be back in a sec,” Harry says as he walks away.

Louis turns around to Niall and Zayn.

“You have to go! This is my chance with Harry!” he pleads. 

They shake their heads in unison.

“Please guys! For me? Just once?” Louis pouts with a sad expression on his face.

“Alright, alright,” Niall and Zayn agree reluctantly.

\----------

After 10 minutes of nervously and especially curiously waiting for their boxing teacher to arrive, the doors creaks open. A tall and very masculine young man enters the room with a large bag over his shoulders (perfectly showing off his biceps while carrying the bag). The young man wears a white, tight long-sleeved top in which they can see every. single. muscle.

Niall and Zayn stare at the man with their mouths wide open.

“He is fucking gorgeous,” Niall whispers. 

“Yeah,” Zayn breathes out, while he keeps staring at the boxing teacher in front of him. Zayn thinks he looks like a model or a younger and hotter version of David Beckham. He is really fucking stunning.

The young man walks to the front and smiles widely at the group. When he smiles his expression immediately turns softer. His eyes are so soft and warm; it’s almost like a puppy. And it’s the biggest contrast with his rock, hard body. It’s to die for, so overwhelming. 

“Omg, this will be my man,” Zayn moans. 

“Na-ah,” Niall shakes his head. “This one is mine.”

“Hi, my name is Liam. I’m 24 years old and I’m a professional boxer. This is my first time teaching, but I’m really excited. We'll see if we have talent in this room.” His eyes wander around the room. “Any questions?”

“Are you single?” Louis asks loudly and he bats his eyelashes seductively.

Liam chuckles. “Yes I am. Why?” he questions.

Louis shakes his head. “Oh don’t worry, I have my eyes on this one,” Louis explains while he points at Harry.

“Okay,” Liam slightly smiles. “Let’s begin with some basics. Partner up please and put on your boxing gloves.”

Louis immediately scoops over to Harry. “Partners?” he smiles. Just right before the class started Louis literally forced Zayn and Niall to partner up so he can partner up with Harry.

Harry nods, “yeah sure. I’ll get the boxing gloves.”

-

Harry hands him his boxing gloves and Louis puts them on. 

“OMG!” Louis yells in panic.

Harry, Zayn and Niall immediately turn around and look at him in shock. 

“What’s wrong?” Zayn asks worried.

“My boxing gloves don’t match with my outfit!” he says bewildered.

Niall and Zayn roll their eyes and continue their focus on Liam.

Harry chuckles slightly. “You look fine.” 

“Fine? Fine! I need to look fabulous,” Louis says in utter shock.

“Don’t worry you do,” Harry grins. “You always look amazing.”

“Well, well,” Louis replies teasingly. “Are you flirting mister personal trainer?” he asks charmingly.

Harry shrugs and just grins at him.

“Okay we’ll start with a simple punch; it’s called the left jab. Watch me.” Liam demonstrates the class. “As you can see,” he explains. “I really sway with my hip forward. It gives your punch more strength. Just try it with your partner, I’ll walk around.” 

Harry and Louis try to punch each other on the glove, while Zayn and Niall still stand there frozen and gaping at Liam. That is until Liam walks towards them. Suddenly they pretend to work very hard and serious. 

Liam looks at Harry and Louis as he gives them advice. “Great Louis, just swing your hips a little less.”

“But you just said…”

“I know, but you’re doing it a little too much,” he tries to explain friendly.

All of them begin to laugh and Louis can only gasp in response.

He does however try to sway his hips a little less as he punches on Harry’s glove. Liam nods and walks over to Zayn and Niall. From the corner of his eyes Louis tries to glance at them. Zayn and Niall are practically drooling over Liam and seem to fight for Liam’s attention.

-

“I don’t get it,” Zayn says confused. “Do I punch straight forward or more from the side?” 

“I’ll show you.” Liam smiles at him. “Can I touch you?” he asks gently, gesturing to his arm. 

Zayn nods frantically, “of course.”

Liam stands behind him and puts his hand on Zayn’s left arm. Zayn shivers from the touch. Liam’s face is incredible close to Zayn’s and all Zayn wants to do is pamper his face with little kisses. 

“So from the side till you punch straight forward.” Liam demonstrates with his own hand on Zayn’s arm.

“Oh thanks,” Zayn responds bashfully. 

Liam beams. “No proble– ” 

Niall interrupts, “am I’m doing it right? Can you please show me too?” 

Liam nods and walks over to Niall. He rolls up his sleeve as he demonstrates the left jab again.

Zayn looks at Liam’s bare arm and suddenly notices a few tattoos. Bingo, he thinks with a self-satisfied smirk. 

“Nice tattoos! I just had this one done, one of my favorites,” Zayn says as lifts up his shirt and shows Liam the tattoo of black and white gun on his left hip/side. 

Niall glares at Zayn and shoots him daggers with his eyes.

-

“You suck!” Louis says between laughter.

“Hey! I’m not that bad. You’re no Mike Tyson yourself.” Harry playfully sticks his tongue out at Louis.

“Excuse me,” Louis proclaims. He puts his hands, or better said gloves on his waist. The left side of his hip automatically falls a bit to the side. “Your foot coordination is really awful.” 

“Pfff, I'd happen to be a fantastic dancer,” Harry states with a serious expression. 

“Do you want to test that theory? Maybe at Babylon? Tomorrow night?” Louis asks rapidly.

Harry smirks at him. “Okay, your technique is working.”

“Oh really?” Louis inquires in mock-surprise and turns around to feel his own ass. “Now you mention it, it does feel fuller, but very firm.” 

“Well, maybe I can test that theory at Babylon tomorrow night.” Harry grins while ‘discreetly’ glancing at Louis’ bum. 

Louis raises his eyebrows suggestively and smiles fondly. “It’s a date,” he casually says, internally he screams.


	2. Flirting at the gym part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like and enjoy it ;)  
> Oh and it maybe didn't end they way some of you wanted, but I can't please everyone!
> 
> I would really appreciate comments, feedback and kudos.

Normally the boys always go to the gym on Friday. It’s like pumping up for the weekend, looking extra good for the guys. But after yesterday they couldn’t go, so instead they are now drinking a beer at Woody’s. 

They couldn’t go because they have severe muscle pain. This is really an achievement when you think about what they did yesterday. Louis was busier with swaying his hips in front of Harry, teasing him about his moves and just in general flirting with him. And Niall and Zayn weren’t any better. They only had eyes for Liam and overall were only fighting for his attention. Even though they were at boxing lesson, they didn’t actually fight.

Since they arrived at Woody’s Niall and Zayn can’t shut up about Liam and how perfect he is. They keep on arguing about who is better for him.

“To be honest, I’ve never seen you guys more pathetic. Where is your dignity?” Louis asks repulsive.

“Hallo!” Zayn screams surprised. “Have you seen him?”

Zayn says it as if that would explain their behavior. Well it does a little to Louis. Liam is indeed gorgeous. If Louis didn’t have his eyes on Harry, he would be totally fighting for Liam as well.

“Okay, okay I get it! But enough about his arms, his hands or whatever body parts you’re talking about. What the fuck happened? I was too busy with Harry to notice you guys.”

“Liam is too sweet,” Niall answers him. “Too fucking sweet,” he says unhappily and sighs deeply before taking a sip of his beer.

Louis raises his eyebrows. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Well… we both asked him out.” Zayn begins his story.

Niall interrupts him with anger in his voice, “I did first!”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Zayn shouts back.

“Stop it!” Louis screams.

They both look up at him, partly in shame.

“Please keep calm and tell me what happened. And please hurry; I have an appointment for a facial.”

Normally they would ask why he would get a facial, because there is always a special reason, but today they are too self-absorbed to notice.

“Okay. Well we both asked him out,” Zayn explains and emphasizes on the both. “And he couldn’t say no to one of us. So he suggested we would go with the three of us! The three of us!” Zayn says stunned.

Louis gasps and puts his hand for his mouth in utter shock. “I’ve never imagined you two in a threesome! You guys are so fabulous!” he says happily, after recovering from the immense shock.

They wildly shake their head. “No way!” Niall says. “We still want Liam for ourselves.”

“Well, well. Good luck with that. Where are you boys going?” he asks curiously.

“Babylon. Tonight,” Zayn answers.

“Tonight?! I’m also going tonight!” he jumps excitedly.

“Aren’t you always going?” Niall asks indifferent.

“Yeah, but tonight I have a date with Harry,” Louis says with a wide grin on his face.

“You what?!” They say in shock with open mouths. They really have their mouths open way too many times, Louis thinks.

“It finally worked!” Niall says happily and he claps his hands wildly. “Good for you!”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Zayn asks confused.

Louis is almost always the center of attention or he makes himself the center of attention. He can’t keep his mouth shut and especially not about something as important as this. Louis has been trying to score a date with Harry for at least two months. And for Louis that is like a lifetime.

“Well hallo!” he proclaims sassily and waves with his arms. “I tried, but you guys kept talking and talking about Liam, so I just stopped trying.”

They both blush slightly from embarrassment. “Sorry.”

“I’m very happy for you,” Zayn says as he comes over to hug Louis.

Niall nods. “Yeah we think you two will be great together!”

“Thank you guys. And now the attention is finally on me, what outfit should I wear?”

They think about it and decide that he should go with a simple, but sexy look. They all agree that he should wear his tightest jeans, because Niall and Zayn are absolutely sure Harry can’t resist his bum. As most men can’t.

“Okay thanks loves, I have to go get that facial. I might see you at Babylon, taaa!” He waves at them and blows them a kiss.

“Bye!” They wave back and look over at each other. Immediately the friendly and pleasures atmosphere is gone.

“So the game is back on?” Niall asks seriously.

“Oh you bet,” Zayn says with a devilish smile. “I’ll see you at 11’o clock tonight.”

\----------

Liam arrives at precisely 11 o’clock and like always, he will probably be the first. Well, that is what Liam thinks, until he steps one foot into the club. Right in front of him are standing no other than Niall and Zayn. Liam has to hold in a chuckle. They seem so eager.

“Hey!” They both say at the same time. Liam knows they both want him, it’s not like they didn’t show it at the gym. They practically threw themselves at him. It was both endearing as incredible hot for Liam. He loved the idea of two gorgeous boys fighting over him. Two extremely fit boys, who are opposites of each other in every single way. But what arouses Liam even more is seeing both of them together. It may not be fair to any of them, but he can’t help that he feels utterly attractive to both Zayn and Niall. He wants both of them. Tonight.

Liam smiles his most charming smile and directly sees the effect it has on them. “Hey guys.”

-  
Louis enters Babylon and directly goes to the bar to order a drink. He has decided to wear his tightest maroon jeans, but instead of going with a colorful see-through shirt, he wears a simple, but tight black shirt.

Louis has been to Babylon a million times, but he can’t get enough of it. There is something about Babylon which makes him crave to go there as much as possible. It really has nothing to do with all these beautiful men surrounded in once tight space. And the fact that there is a backroom in which Louis can just wave at someone and can instantly be sucked off. Right there. Right now.

But Louis has other plans tonight and these plans involve a special person with luscious curly hair, a smile with dimples to die for and a body to crave and long for.

“Hey Lou,” Harry says, as he suddenly stands next to Louis, stopping Louis with daydreaming about Harry and looking at the real deal in front of him.

“Hey Hazza,” Louis greets him back with a content smile on his face.

Harry places his hand on Louis’ lower back and he gives him a soft kiss on his cheek.

Louis feels himself slightly blush by this simple affection. “Do you want an Apple Martini?” he asks.

“Yes, thanks,” Harry replies and sits down beside Louis at the bar. “So how are you?”

“I’m fabulous,” Louis answers with a big grin on his face. He never was subtle about his affection for Harry, but now that he finally has a date he can’t help but to be overly ecstatic. He doesn’t want to scare Harry off by being too pleased and he certainly doesn’t want Harry to know he already pictured their whole lives. Together of course. First they would buy an apartment in Pittsburgh and then after two years they would get married. Afterwards they would adopt the three most adorable children…

“Do you want to dance?” Harry asks, yet again getting Louis out of his daydream.

“Oh yes,” Louis says in delight.

Harry takes his hand and gives a soft, lingering kiss on his knuckle. This is so much better than daydreaming, Louis thinks, as they walk to the dance area.

-  
Liam has been dancing for a while with Niall at his front and Zayn at his back. Niall is rubbing his crotch onto Liam and Zayn presses his own crotch against Liam's arse. He feels warm, flushed and completely horny.

“I need a drink,” Liam says thirsty, although his biggest thirst isn’t for any drink at the moment.

“I’ll get it,” Zayn offers immediately. Niall smiles at that and nods thankfully.

“On second thought, maybe you can get it Nialler?” he asks fake politely.

“And why would I?” Niall hisses at Zayn.

“I believe the bartender likes you more, you can get the drinks faster,” Zayn states simply.

Niall feels anger boiling up inside of him. Zayn is doing this on purpose, that little scum back!

“I’ll get it,” Liam says as he sees the boy looking angrily at each other.

“No!” Niall shakes his head. “I’ll be a gentleman and get the drinks.” He smiles softly.

Zayn has an evil and satisfied grin on his face as he sees Niall walking away.

“Finally alone,” he whispers in Liam’s ear. He presses himself further into Liam’s back and his hands crawl up to Liam’s arms. Stroking his incredible hard and big biceps.

A soft moan escapes from Liam’s lips. He turns around so he can look at Zayn. He loves to look at Zayn since his face is like perfection. He wraps his arms around Zayn’s neck and together they sway and rub up against each other.

Niall walks back to the dance area with the drinks. In front of him he sees Zayn and Liam dancing very intimately. That is if you can call rubbing off on each other dancing, than this is totally dancing. Zayn is whispering something in Liam’s ear and Niall feels a knot in his stomach. At one hand, he feels jealously creep over him, but on the other hand, he feels himself getting aroused by the sight in front of him. Niall just stands there with the drinks in his hands, watching them with different emotions. 

He doesn’t know what to do. Should he just give up? Obviously Liam is more into Zayn. Who wouldn’t be? He is like the most perfect human being on the planet. Niall knows this for a fact, because he has a very big crush on Zayn since they first met. But after Louis hit on both of them at the same time and there was no sexual chemistry, the moment has passed. And it never arrived anymore.

Suddenly he hears someone screaming his name over the loud music. It’s Liam and he gestures him to come over with his most incredible smile. Like a puppy, a very gorgeous and sexy puppy. Niall obeys happily and walks over to Liam. His Liam. Hopefully.

-

Harry leads Louis to the dance area and immediately starts to dance. He gestures Louis to dance in front of him and without warning Harry presses his body against Louis. Louis gasps in surprise, completely overwhelmed by Harry’s eagerness. Harry moves his hands until they are placed on Louis’ hips. He softly brushes his hips as he continues to sway with Louis on the rhythm.

“You look incredible,” Harry whispers sweetly in Louis’ ear.

Louis shivers and smiles happily. Harry can’t see his smile so Louis turns around. He reaches his hands out to lace their fingers together. He softly touches Harry's big hand. It feels so nice, so easy and comfortable. Louis smiles and closes the distance between them and gives Harry a little kiss on his plump mouth. Before Harry can kiss him back, Louis detaches his lips and turns around again. This time he presses his ass firmly against Harry’s bulge and sways his hips.

“You tease,” Harry says playfully. They keep dancing together, closely pressed to each other. Harry softly slides his hands onto Louis’ body. He wants to touch him so badly.

-

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Zayn says displeased, after holding it up for more than 15 minutes. Fucking bladder has to screw things up, he thinks to himself.

Niall and Liam keep dancing and smiling at each other.

“It’s pretty warm in here isn’t it?” Liam asks with a teasing grin.

“I agree, maybe you should take off your shirt?” Niall suggests playfully.

Liam nods and takes off his shirt. Completely on purpose he goes very slowly with the removal of his shirt. He likes to tease Niall, because Niall goes instantly crimson. His flushed face is so hot.

Niall ogles him in pure lust. Without asking he runs his fingers over his body. He stops right below his waistband and looks at Liam.

“I want you,” Niall breathes out.

Liam looks directly into Niall’s blue eyes and unexpectedly slams his lips on Niall’s. Right at that moment Zayn arrives and in shock Niall instantly takes a step back.

Liam frowns and looks at Niall in utter surprise. That is until he sees Zayn staring at them. It’s more like a glare, but he doesn’t move. Liam knows he has to do something now, before the two of them start to fight. He pulls Niall closer again and whispers in his ear. “Do you think Zayn is hot?”

Niall is taken aback by this question and looks at Liam puzzled. Does he know he likes Zayn?

“Did you ever think about him blowing you? When you look down at him while he sucks you off, you can see his long eyelashes and beautiful dark eyes staring at you in hunger and lust,” he says seductively.

“I want you Niall,” Liam adds. “I want both of you.”

Zayn looks at them with a curious eye as they all of a sudden walk towards him with satisfied smiles plastered on their faces.

-

Louis and Harry have been dancing, seducing and kissing each other for over an hour. They are both painfully hard and are staring at each other with nothing more than lust. Louis can’t contain himself anymore and drags Harry to the backroom. Harry doesn’t struggle, so Louis takes that as an agreement.

He sees Todd, another regular at the backroom, getting rimmed. “Hey Todd, how’s it going?”

“Fine,” Todd replies happily.

Louis nods and walks around the room until he finds a nice spot. He slams Harry into a wall.  
Harry gasps in surprise. “Whoa, I’ve never seen you so… aggressive,” he says astounds.

Louis takes a step back from Harry. “I’m sorry,” he answers regretful.

“No, no!” Harry says firmly, shaking his head. “I don’t mind. I think it’s… incredible hot.”

Louis smiles and walks back towards Harry, their faces just a few breaths apart.

“I want to suck you. I want to taste your cock so bad,” Louis whispers seductively in Harry’s ear.

Harry’s breath falters from arousal. “Please,” he whimpers. He normally would never do something like this so quickly, but this is different. This is Louis. The most flamboyant boy Harry’s has ever seen in the gym. A boy who has been practically drooling over him for the last couple of months and literally stuck out his bum for him. Harry found it both hilarious as flattering. Louis always wears the most fashionable workout clothes and even his hair is always styled to perfection. At first, Harry was a bit reserved. He doesn’t like people who are over the top, but somehow in time, Louis has grown to him. His charms and persistence have apparently won Harry over, besides the fact that Louis is utterly gorgeous.

Louis goes down on his knees and takes off Harry’s pants. He sucks onto his balls through the fabric.  
Harry automatically pushes his hips forward and a soft groan escapes his lips.

Without warning, Louis takes off Harry’s boxer and takes Harry’s cock in his mouth. He licks around the base and starts to suck on his cock. He bobs his head and takes Harry’s cock almost fully in and he hums in the process. With one hand he plays with Harry’s balls and with the other he strokes his thigh.

“Want… to go.. to my.. place?” Harry asks between moans.

Louis stops for a moment and looks up at Harry. “Okay, but can I please finish?” he asks with an innocent look, batting his eyelashes.

-

Out of the blue Liam slams his lips on Zayn. Zayn immediately kisses him back. Niall comes up from behind and starts to kiss and suck on Zayn’s neck. He doesn’t know what Niall and Liam are planning, but whatever it is, he is fine with it. His horny self has just conquered his good sense.

Liam takes them to a quiet place with a couch. He plops down on the couch. Niall sits down beside him and Zayn sits down on the other side of Liam. They both start to kiss him all over his face and neck. Niall moves down and starts to suck on one of his nipples. Zayn continues to kiss his mouth. He gives him a few little pecks and then goes down deeper, tongue involved and without warning he softly bites on his lower lip. Liam grunts from excitement. He has never been so hard, so quickly. It's not really a surprise, since its Niall and Zayn who are kissing, sucking and biting him. He needs to do something right now, he craves to do something.

“I want to suck your dick,” Liam says longingly to Niall.

Niall obviously nods, but doesn’t want to exclude Zayn. Just an hour ago he would do anything to get rid of Zayn, but right now he wants him with them.

“What about you give Liam a rim job?” Niall suggests to Zayn. He knows how much he likes to rim someone and as far as he knows Zayn can do magic with his tongue.

Without any hesitation all the boys take off their clothes and throw them away. Liam looks from left to right a few times, to enjoy the beautiful view, before he can get on with it.

Liam pushes Niall more into the couch and hovers over him. He sticks his own arse out, to give Zayn better access.

Right away Liam softly licks the head of Niall’s dick. Zayn is perplexed for a moment by the sight in front of him, but he has his own task to fulfill. He opens Liam's butt cheeks and licks around his hole. Zayn blows warm air onto the anus and the skin surrounding it. Zayn can already hear Liam whimper around Niall’s dick.

Liam is sucking on Niall’s dick and in the meantime he’s getting rimmed by Zayn. He feels overstimulated with sex and his mind is just floating around the room. His body is doing things on autopilot, but at the same time he feels, breathes and hears everything extremely sharp. He tastes Niall’s sweet pre-cum, he feels Zayn’s tongue working around his hole, and he hears little moans coming from all of them. It’s so much, but so great.

Liam keeps sucking Niall’s dick until he comes inside his mouth. Liam swallows him cum and slowly crawls up to kiss Niall and let him taste himself. Zayn stops with his tongue work and scoops over to Niall and Liam.

“So, how are we going to do this?” Zayn asks eagerly.

Liam is achingly hard and wants so much. He wants to be fucked by Niall, but he also wants to fuck Zayn.

Liam slightly moves away from Niall and he reaches his hand out to Zayn’s face. He brings his face closer to his own. He kisses Zayn while he still feels Niall’s taste in his mouth. Zayn makes a sound of approval.

“I want to fuck Zayn,” Liam says shamelessly. Maybe Niall can fuck him the next time, if there is going to be a next time. “And Zayn I want you to rim Niall. You have a magical tongue.”

Zayn seems slightly flushed and Liam isn’t sure if it’s because he wants to fuck Zayn or because he just gave him a compliment about his rim job.

“I think that works for me,” Niall says happily, but partly worn out from Liam’s blowjob.

Zayn nods in agreement and sits down on his hands and knees. It’s the easiest way to let Liam fuck him and meanwhile rimming Niall.

Liam opens up Zayn with his fingers and when Zayn pushes his bum out, Liam knows he is ready for more. He carefully pushes in and starts to thrust.

Zayn tries to continue to lick Niall, but it’s pretty hard when you have such a nice cock up your arse.   
Liam exactly pushes forward on the right times. He goes slow, but steady and then without warning he pushes further and faster. Zayn feels like he is on fire and his untouched dick is throbbing. 

Niall notices this and gives his dick a few quick strokes. With Niall’s hand on his dick and Liam thrusting in him, Zayn comes hard. Liam’s thrusts become sloppier and within a few seconds he comes as well.

Niall is hard again and quickly gives himself a hand job and he comes for the second time this hour.

They all fall apart on the couch, feeling thoroughly fucked and completely satisfied.

-

They finally arrive at Harry’s place and Louis is totally in love with the place. It’s so beautiful and serene. And it smells like Harry.

“It’s amazing,” he says breathless.

“Thank you,” Harry reacts happily and wraps his arms around Louis’ tiny waist. He kisses Louis’ soft neck and occasionally sucks on it.

“I want to return the favor,” Harry says warmly. With his strong hands he lifts Louis up and takes him to the bedroom. He carefully lays Louis down on the bed and pulls his pants down. He takes off his boxers and Louis’ cock springs free. Harry’s right hand grips around the base of Louis’ cock. He gives his cock a few teasing licks, kisses and ends it with a long line from base to top.

Harry sucks the head of his cock and slowly makes his way down, his right hand continue to stroke his cock. He swirls around it with his tongue, making it wet for Louis and himself.

“Ah fuck!” Louis groans. “That feels so good.” Louis loves how Harry’s big lips form around his cock, how he slowly moves up and down and vibrates along Louis’ cock with his own moans of pleasure.  
While he sucks Louis he suddenly removes his mouth from Louis’ cock and asks him if he can spread his legs. Louis obeys quickly.

“Can you suck on my fingers?” he asks.

Louis nods eagerly and starts sucking on them right away. It makes Harry completely hard and horny again.

He slowly removes his fingers and starts to suck on Louis’ balls. He softly pushes one finger inside Louis’ hole. Louis gasps and harshly grasps the sheets.

Harry licks a stripe from Louis’ base to his top and sucks on the head. Still thrusting his finger inside him and after a while he adds another finger. Feeling Louis’ tight hole getting stretched around his fingers.

Louis moans loudly and thrusts back and forth on Harry’s fingers but also tries to push his hips up for the friction of Harry’s beautiful mouth around his cock. Louis feels overwhelmed and knows that it’s not long before he’s going to come.

“I’m about to come,” he says as steadily as possible. Straight away Harry pulls out both his mouth and fingers.

Louis whimpers because of the lack of contact. Harry doesn’t say anything as he grabs Louis and pushes him at his wall. He holds Louis up just by his arms. He has trained his biceps a lot and Louis is just the perfect figure to do this. To fuck him against a wall.

Louis softly moans as he understands what’s about to happen. He wraps his legs around Harry’s waist and his arms move around his neck. He softly tugs on Harry’s curls.

Harry places his dick in front of Louis’ entrance and looks at Louis in anticipation. Louis nods and even slightly slides down so the top of Harry’s penis is pressed in his hole. Harry slowly pushes his cock inside and let Louis adjust. 

When Harry feels that Louis is ready he starts to thrust, in and out. His thrusts become harder and deeper. Making Louis writhe underneath him, little moans escaping his mouth. 

Louis feels his body trembling, his legs become weak and suddenly he shoots onto Harry’s stomach with a groan. Harry keeps thrusting inside Louis, until he comes deep inside of Louis. He breathes out heavily and gives Louis a sloppy kiss on his mouth.

-

The three of them are half lying on top of each other, still breathing heavily.

“What about another date?” Liam asks after catching his breath. “Maybe somewhere we can talk a little more?” he chuckles nervously. Liam has no problem with having sex with strangers, but to ask two guys and especially two boys he likes is a freaking hell for him. He doesn’t want to be rejected and he certainly doesn’t want to choose between them.

Zayn and Niall look at each other and after a while they smile. “Okay,” they agree in unison.  
The three of them hug each other tightly.

It worked out pretty well for them. Definitely not like they had expected at first, but it totally ended with what they wanted.

-

“That was amazing,” Harry claims satisfied and worn-out, as they lie together in Harry's bed. He opens his arm for Louis to rest onto.

“It was. It was even better than I imagined,” Louis says dreamy.

“Then you imagined? What did you picture then?” he asks curiously.

Louis chuckles embarrassed. That wasn’t supposed to be said out loud.

“Oh you know… I just imagined a few… small things,” he tries to respond casual.

Harry raises his eyebrows.

“Okay, okay. I surrender,” Louis says dramatically.” And quietly he adds, “I have already planned our whole lives together.” Ashamed, he presses his face into Harry’s neck.

“I would like to know what you have planned for us,” Harry expresses interested.

Louis looks up in surprise and feels completely enamored. This is better than he ever imagined.

Harry pushes Louis’ hair back and gives him an Eskimo kiss.


End file.
